Homecoming
by Aeon65
Summary: Yelina returns to Miami to find that some things have changed. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Homecoming

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Slash (Is that even a warning anymore?)

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed, shades of Horatio/Yelina

Table: #5 Light

Prompt: #5 Home

Word Count: 1200

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: Yelina returns to Miami to find some things have changed.

Author's Note: Follows Memories of Things Past

Yelina sat back and stretched her legs a bit. A bit was all she could manage in the cramped 737. She glanced to her right and looked down at her son. He was fast asleep, having passed out shortly after the plane took off. She ran her hand gently over his hair. He stirred but didn't wake.

She redirected her attention out the planes small window and sighed. She had mixed feelings about returning to Miami. In the end her son's wishes had prevailed. He wanted to be home again. He hadn't been happy since they'd moved to Virginia. At first she was certain that his mood was due to losing his father but she came to realize that he wasn't happy being away from Miami, his grandmother, and his uncle.

A small smile worked it's way across her face as she thought about seeing Horatio again. It had been two long years but at the time she had needed to get away. Away from the memories of Ray and everything that had happened. Away from the temptation that was right in front of her. Horatio hadn't been happy when she and Ray, Jr. had left but he'd understood why Yelina felt she had to leave.

Yelina had spoken to him several times over the past few weeks in preparation for her return. She was glad that her request for a transfer back to Miami-Dade PD had gone through without any problems and she was certain that Horatio had a lot to do with that. And he had managed to find them a place to live until she found a new house.

Talking to him on the phone, she'd sensed a difference in him but she couldn't put her finger on just what it was. She'd found out from him that he'd moved but hadn't yet sold his house. He'd offered it to her but she was uncertain. He'd already done so much to help them since Ray died. She didn't want to take advantage and she didn't think she could afford to buy it from him just yet.

"So when does Yelina arrive?" Speed asked.

Horatio looked up from the newspaper he was reading or more accurately, staring at. "This afternoon," he answered. "I have to pick them up at the airport at one."

He went back to the paper. Speed eyed him carefully. He'd expected him to be more excited about his sister-in-law's return. He also noticed that he had been staring at that same page for half an hour now and decided to call him on it.

He walked over to Horatio with a smirk on his face. He snagged the paper from his hands before the redhead could react. "Hey," Horatio protested. "I was reading that."

Speed looked him in the eye and said, "That must have been an interesting article since you've been staring at it for a half hour."

Horatio pursed his lips and grabbed Speed's arm, pulling him down into his lap. "You're very observant," he said.

Speed grinned at him. "CSI, remember?" he retorted.

Horatio couldn't help smiling and he pulled Speed's face in for a kiss. Speed pulled away quickly and said, "Oh, no. You're not going to distract me." He knew his partner all too well. Anytime he didn't want to talk about something he could find some very interesting ways to change the subject. But that wasn't going to work this time.

Speed leaned back and asked, "What's bothering you? Aren't you happy Yelina and your nephew are coming home?"

Horatio shrugged. "Of course I'm happy they're coming home. I haven't seen my nephew in two years." He paused for a moment. "It's just…" He shook his head.

"Just what?"

"I, um, I haven't actually told her…" Horatio trailed off.

Speed smiled. "You haven't told her about us, have you?" Horatio looked down and shook his head. Speed placed a hand on Horatio's chin, raising his head and forcing his lover to look him in the eye. "Why not?" he asked.

"It's complicated," he answered.

Speed cocked his head. "How so?"

Horatio sighed. "Well, I'm not sure how she will react. And Ray, Jr. is only ten. He probably won't understand."

"From what I remember of Yelina, she's pretty open-minded. I can't see her holding any prejudices against us." Speed leaned in and gave Horatio a quick kiss. "Besides, the heart only sees what's on the inside. It doesn't care what it's wrapped in."

Horatio shook his head. "That's not the problem," he said as he looked Speed in the eye.

Speed's mind raced through a series of possibilities and landed on one he didn't quite believe. "Wait a minute," he said suddenly. Horatio raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that your sister-in-law is, I mean… Horatio."

"I'm afraid she thinks that she is coming back to me. I mean, I won't lie to you. There was something there once," he tried to explain. "But she chose Ray."

"And now she's free and your in a committed relationship," Speed said, beginning to understand Horatio's dilemma. "And to top it off that relationship is with another man. Does she have any idea?"

Horatio smirked. "As you recall, I hid it pretty well for a long time."

"You are going to tell her, aren't you?" Speed asked.

Horatio rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm going to tell her," he replied. "Besides the moment she walks into CSI someone will say something to her about it. We're not hiding anymore."

Speed turned so that he was straddling Horatio's lap. He placed his hands on the redheads shoulders. He leaned in for a kiss. "Good," he said when he pulled back. "Because I don't want any competition."

Horatio waited at the airport for his sister-in-law's plane to arrive. He kept going over in his head different ways of telling her that he was gay. He still wasn't very good at this part. He knew he would want to get her alone to tell her then let her explain it to his nephew.

Yelina and Ray, Jr. disembarked the plane and walked out into the airport terminal. She took a look around and for the first time in a long time, felt like she was home. Her doubts about coming back were beginning to fade as she strode through the building.

As they reached the security area, Ray, Jr. noticed his uncle on the other side of the gate. He squealed, "Uncle Horatio," and took off running.

Yelina tried to reign him in but he was too fast for her. The boy reached Horatio and flung himself at him, wrapping his arms tightly around his uncle's waist. Horatio ruffled the boy's hair as Yelina walked up to him. Their eyes locked for a moment and Horatio smiled.

"Welcome home," he said as they embraced. As he held her he thought, 'This is not going to be easy."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Homecoming

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Slash (Is that even a warning anymore?)

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed, shades of Horatio/Yelina

Table: #5 Light

Prompt: #11 Truth

Word Count: 1400

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: Yelina returns to Miami to find that some things have changed.

Author's Note: Follows Memories of Things Past

They walked out of the airport chatting amiably. Horatio was surprised at how easily they slipped back into their old relationship. "So, how was Arlington PD?"

Yelina shrugged. "Not too different. Crime is the same everywhere," she answered with a chuckle. "More security issues though, being so close to DC."

Horatio nodded. "I can imagine." He looked down at Ray and asked, "You glad to be back?"

The boy was practically beaming. He nodded and said, "You bet."

He looked back at Yelina. "When does your stuff arrive?"

"Not for a couple of days," she answered. "I couldn't get the moving company to pick up until yesterday afternoon and then they have to transport everything down here." She shrugged. "We're going to stay with my mother until the condo is ready." She looked Horatio in the eye and smiled. "Thanks for setting that up for us, by the way."

Horatio ducked his head and smiled. "No problem," he said. "My old house is still available, if you want it."

"Thanks," she said. "You know, you never told me why you moved."

Horatio hesitated for a moment knowing this wasn't the right time to tell her everything. He looked away for a moment before saying, "It's a long story." Yelina nodded accepting that answer for the moment.

When they reached the car and got Ray settled in the back seat, Horatio pulled his sister-in-law to the side and said, "Look, Yelina, we need to have a talk." He glanced over to his nephew sitting in the car and added, "Alone."

Yelina's smile broadened and she reached up and brushed her hand over Horatio's cheek. "I agree," she answered softly.

Horatio dropped his head, feeling the slight blush rise on his neck. "I, uh,… Let me get the bags in the trunk," he said quickly and turned away.

Yelina got into the passenger seat while Horatio loaded their bags into the trunk. He stood there for a moment trying to calm his racing heart. He'd only had an inkling before his sister-in-law had arrived that she felt something for him. He had hoped that he was wrong. He was now pretty sure that he was not wrong and it was going to make what he had to do that much harder. He really didn't want to hurt her. But she had to know the truth.

He sighed and made his way to the driver's side of the car. He dropped the two off at Yelina's mother's house and made sure they were settled. They made plans to meet the next day for coffee and to talk.

On the ride home Horatio's mind kept wandering back in time. Back to when he and Ray had first met Yelina. As with many things in their lives, her presence had caused friction between the two brothers. Ray had argued that Horatio had only showed an interest in her because Ray liked her. Looking back now, Horatio couldn't argue with that.

The two brother's had had a very tense relationship ever since their parents were killed. Ray blamed Horatio for a lot of what had happened and the fact that Horatio had basically abandoned the family home afterward, leaving his little brother to deal with everything hadn't helped. It wasn't until years later that Horatio found out that Ray had taken it upon himself to pack up and close up the apartment and deal with the meager estate.

Horatio didn't know why he'd felt the need to compete with his brother over Yelina. Other that the fact that she was exotic, beautiful and seemed to be interested in both men equally. He had actually still been seeing Louis at the time albeit on and off, though nobody had known that then. Even his brother didn't know about his interest in other men. But in the end, Yelina had made her choice and he felt that it had been for the best.

He arrived home and pulled the car into the driveway then just sat there for a few moments wondering how he always managed to get himself into these situations. With a sigh he got out of the car and headed for the house. When he got inside he heard Tim laughing in the kitchen. Horatio found him sitting on the kitchen floor playing with Cloe. He smiled thinking that this was his family now.

Tim looked up and saw Horatio. He hopped up off the floor and walked over to him giving him a kiss. "How'd it go?" he asked. Horatio shrugged. "That good, huh?"

"We're meeting for coffee tomorrow," he said. "I was really hoping that I was wrong about this."

Tim eyed him carefully. "But you weren't, were you?"

Horatio shook his head. "No, I wasn't."

Tim pulled Horatio into his arms. Horatio laid his head on Tim's shoulder. "How do I tell her?" he sighed.

Tim could feel the tension in Horatio's body and felt he needed to lighten his mood a little so he said, "You just say, 'Yelina, I'm in love with someone else and he's wonderful and hansom and we have hot monkey sex every night before falling asleep in each others arms and I'm happy.'"

Horatio snorted out a laugh. "You're kidding right?"

Tim shrugged. "You don't think that'll work?" he asked with a grin.

Horatio shook his head laughing. His mood lifting. He locked eyes with Tim and said, "I love you," and leaned in for a kiss. When he pulled back he raised an eyebrow and asked, "Now what was that you were saying about hot monkey sex?"

Tim laughed and pulled Horatio toward the stairs.

888

Yelina stood at the bathroom mirror applying her makeup. Seeing Horatio and her mother again after so long had cleared from her mind any remaining doubts about returning to Miami. And she was looking forward to spending some time alone with Horatio today. She knew that the two of them had a lot to talk about.

They had agreed to meet at Peacock Park down by the water at eleven. Horatio made an excuse that he had things to do in the morning and wouldn't have time to pick Yelina up. In reality he wanted her to have her own car with her. In case things didn't go well, he didn't want her to feel trapped by having to have him drive her home.

Yelina arrived first to the park and took a seat by the water to wait. She smiled to herself thinking about what she wanted to say to her brother-in-law. She had been so happy to see him in the airport and it felt so good to be in his arms. She'd never regretted her decision all those years ago when she'd chosen to marry Ray. And though she would always love her husband' memory, she needed Horatio to know that she was ready to move on. She didn't want him to always see her only as his sister-in-law but as something more.

Horatio walked into the park a few minutes after eleven and found Yelina sitting on a bench looking out over the water. A slight breeze ruffled her long brown curls. Horatio took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey," he said shyly.

Yelina smiled at him and returned the greeting, "Hey yourself."

They stared at each other in a moment of uncomfortable silence before Yelina got up and walked over, standing close to him. She reached out and ran a hand down his arm. Without thinking she leaned forward and kissed him.

Horatio's eyes closed as he felt Yelina's lips on his own. His mind was screaming at him to stop. After a moment Yelina pulled back and smiled at him. The words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them.

"Yelina, we can't. I'm gay and with someone."

It took a moment for the words to sink in. He could see the emotions playing across her face, disbelief, hurt, and finally anger. The sound of the slap to his face echoed across the water as she turned and quickly strode away.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Homecoming

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: PG-13

Warning: Slash (Is that even a warning anymore?)

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed, shades of Horatio/Yelina

Table: #4 Hope

Prompt: #11 Truth

Word Count: 1400

Disclaimer: I don't own them.

Summary: Yelina returns to Miami to find that some things have changed.

Author's Note: My Spanish isn't great, but I felt that the conversation between Yelina and her mother should take place in their native language. It just made sense. There is translation with each paragraph. And please, no making fun of me if my Spanish grammar isn't perfect. ; )

888

"She what?!" Tim exclaimed. He was standing in front of Horatio who was sitting on the sofa in the living room with his head in his hands.

"Tim, calm down," Horatio said looking up. "It was nothing."

"Horatio, she hit you. That's not nothing," Tim replied.

"She was upset and angry. It was instinct, that's all," Horatio said trying to calm his partner down. "Besides," he added. "It's not the first time I've been slapped by a woman."

Tim raised an eyebrow. He was about to say something then thought better of it. "You can tell me about that later," he said. "What happened today?"

Horatio took a breath. "She kissed me," he said.

"Excuse me?"

"She kissed me," he repeated. "And don't look at me like that. I didn't kiss her back."

Tim let his head drop. This wasn't the time for jealousy. He sighed and sat down next to Horatio pulling him into a hug. "Sorry, just tell me what happened."

"My brain turned to mush," he said. Tim gave him a quizzical look. "Verbal diarrhea. The words just spilled out before I knew what I was saying."

Tim pulled back and looked Horatio in the eye. "What did you say exactly?"

Horatio sighed. "Right after she kissed me I told her that we couldn't do this because I was gay and was with someone."

Tim looked surprised. "You didn't?"

Horatio nodded. "Afraid so." Seeing the look on Tim's face he added defensively, "Well, I've never had to tell anyone before. I had a plan, really. But when she kissed me…"

Tim pulled Horatio closer to him trying to lend some comfort. "Well at least you didn't say anything about the hot monkey sex," Tim said with a smirk.

"Not funny," Horatio replied.

"Sorry," Tim said as he kissed Horatio's temple. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to talk to her. But I think I need to give her some time to cool down."

888

Yelina stormed into the house and went straight to the room her mother had set up for her, closing the door. She slumped down on the bed. 'I can't believe I hit him,' she thought. 'I can't believe I was so wrong about him.'

There was a knock at the door and her mother peeked in. "¿Cuál es incorrecto mi niña?" ("What's wrong my child?)

Yelina looked up at her mother. "¿Has leído mal siempre totalmente una situación?" ("Have you ever completely misread a situation?")

Yelina's mother sat down on the bed next to her daughter and placed an arm around her shoulder. "¿Qué sucedió con Horatio?" ("What happened with Horatio?")

The younger woman sighed. "En dos años él no habló con mí sobre fechar cualquier persona. Pensé…" ("In two years he never said anything about dating anyone. I thought…")

"Y pensaste que él seguía siendo solo," her mother said softly. ("And you thought he was still single.")

"Mama él es invertido," she whispered." ("Mama, he's gay.")

Her mother smiled at her. "Pero él es Horatio inmóvil. El mismo Horatio que has conocido y que has cuidado siempre para," she said. ("But he's still Horatio. The same one you've always known and cared for.")

Yelina sighed knowing her mother was right. "Necesito hablar con él pero estoy asustado que él estará enojado." ("I need to talk to him but I'm afraid he'll be angry.")

The older woman shook her head. "Él es Horatio. Él podría nunca estar enojado con ti," she said reassuringly. ("He's Horatio. He could never be angry at you.")

"Necesito darte una cierta hora," she said. "Mama lo golpeó cuando él me dijo." ("I have to talk to him. Mama, I hit him when he told me.")

Her mother gave her a stern look. "No esperar demasiado largo tu motivo y el de tu hijo," she said as she got up to leave. ("Don't wait too long, for your sake and your son's.")

888

Later that evening Horatio sat on the sofa with his legs stretched out absently stroking the little orange cat on his lap. Sensing his distress, Cloe hadn't left his side all afternoon. Tim was at the other end of the sofa, his legs entwined with Horatio's, reading.

The doorbell rang and Tim put his book down. "Stay put," he said with a smile. "I'll get it."

Tim made his way to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Yelina. She was equally surprised to see him.

She couldn't suppress a smirk. "Tim."

"Yelina," he replied somewhat coldly.

They stood there for a moment without saying anything. Then Yelina looked down and asked, "Is Horatio here?"

Tim nodded and moved aside so she could pass. He pointed toward the living room. "He's in there," he said, clearly not too happy about her being in their house.

Horatio looked up when he heard someone at the entryway. "Yelina," he said as he stood up and placed Cloe on the floor.

The little cat sauntered over to Yelina and sniffed at her feet. Yelina knelt down and scratched Cloe between the ears. She looked up at Horatio and said, "You have a cat."

Horatio nodded and gave her a shy smile. "Her name is Cloe. And technically she's Tim's cat."

Yelina stood up and looked at Horatio. "So, you and Speedle?"

Horatio ducked his head trying to hide the slight blush and nodded. Yelina stepped closer. "I came to apologize. I had no right…"

Horatio took her hands in his. "It was as much my fault as yours," he said gently.

"In all the times we talked over the past two years, you never said anything," she tried to explain. "You always talked about missing us. I just assumed…"

"I know," Horatio interrupted her. "I didn't know how to tell you." He smirked and said, "Obviously I still have to work on my technique."

Yelina chuckled. "Maybe so," she said.

Horatio tugged at her hand. "Let's sit," he said leading her over to the sofa.

Yelina sighed. "Ray never said anything about you being gay."

"Ray didn't know," he said matter-of-factly. Yelina gave him a puzzled look. "I hid who I was from everyone for a very long time. It's only since Tim that I've become more comfortable with the idea."

"I knew I'd sensed a change in you from our phone conversations. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was."

"Also, you should know…" He hesitated for a moment. "Everyone at work knows. We had a case a few months back and it became necessary for Tim and myself to tell everyone the truth."

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. "Now when I walk in on Monday and everyone is whispering around me, I'll know why." Horatio rolled his eyes. "How long?" she asked.

"A year and a half," Horatio answered. "Six months ago we went through a commitment ceremony. Shortly after we bought this house."

"You're married?" Yelina asked. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. Well that explains the look I got from Speedle at the door."

Horatio smirked. "He didn't growl, did he?"

"Not audibly," Yelina joked. "I should apologize to him."

Tim appeared in the doorway and sighed. "Not necessary," he said as he walked to Horatio's side. Then he looked at his partner and said, "And I do not growl." Horatio laughed.

Yelina stood up and said, "I should get back to my son."

A thought struck Horatio then and he asked, "What do we tell him?"

Yelina took a deep breath. "I'll think of something," she said. "But let me worry about that." She gave Horatio a hug. "Do you want to try for coffee again tomorrow? Start over." She looked over at Tim. "The three of us."

Horatio looked at Tim who nodded. "Sure," he said with a smile.

As they walked to the door Horatio recalled something that he had wanted to talk to her about. "By the way, Yelina." She turned to look at him. "It's not urgent or anything, but, I received a package a couple of weeks ago from the New York Archdiocese. Some things from my parents old apartment. I wanted to talk to you about it once you're settled."

"Sure," she said as Tim opened the door. "What time tomorrow?"

"How's ten sound?" he asked.

"Sounds good. See you then," she said as she headed out the door.

After Tim closed the door, he asked, "What was that about?"

Horatio thought for a moment before he answered. "Just a hunch," he said.

Fin


End file.
